


Insatiable Desire

by asphodelknox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, Like teasing fluff because it was just too fun, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, OT5, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelknox/pseuds/asphodelknox
Summary: Harry and Louis are getting married tomorrow. Pure fluff with a hint of bachelor party.





	Insatiable Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indiaalphawhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiaalphawhiskey/gifts).



> Prompt: 394. The superior feeling about bachelor parties
> 
> Many, many, many, many thanks to [India](https://indiaalphawhiskey.tumblr.com/) for encouraging me when I wasn't certain about this story. Happy happy birthday dear friend!
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction with mature and/or explicit content that is not suitable for readers under the age of 18. I absolutely do not condone minors reading this work of fiction and encourage anyone underage to stop reading immediately. Thank you.

Harry was quite certain he was drunk.

At least 75% certain. He could also just be buzzed and Louis’s karaoke could be filling in the rest of it. Louis was on fire. 

Not literally of course. 

No, Louis was up on stage, singing Man, I Feel Like a Woman and if Harry wasn’t already in love with Louis, he’d definitely be falling hard. Louis was doing his shoulder shimmy and hip roll thing that made Harry go hard just at the sight of him. His brown hair was slick across his forehead, his blue eyes deep and dark every time he made eye contact with Harry. Despite being in a crowded bar, Harry felt like he and Louis were the only two people in the room. It took all his self-control to not run up to the stage, wrap his arms around Louis’s middle and take him right there on stage.

Harry supposed it was a good thing they were going on their honeymoon in two days. Two weeks in a bungalow in Fiji was exactly what they needed. No wedding planning, no stressed relatives, just Harry, Louis, a big king-sized bed, and a lot of crystal blue water just out their doorstep. Plenty of time for whatever they wanted to do. 

Niall plopped down next to Harry at the bar, warily watching Louis swing his hips from side to side, and pulling Harry from his thoughts. He handed Harry a beer. 

“How much longer do you think we’ll be staying?” He asked. Harry raised his eyebrows. Niall had spent weeks planning the perfect bachelor party for Harry and Louis. Instead of one night, the event had started early that morning, with Niall dragging an energetic Harry and Liam and a sleepy Zayn and Louis on a walk complete with breakfast picnic in Hyde Park, followed by lunch out at their favorite restaurant in Nottingham (in honor of Notting Hill for Harry), an Arsenal game (for Louis), dinner and drinks at their favorite pub, and finally karaoke. 

Harry loved Niall for putting the whole thing together. Harry and Louis had known for years they’d get married but it took four years at uni and bunking up as roommates for them to admit that they were in love with each other. When they did, Niall joked he could hear the hallelujah chorus.

“Well, Best Man, that’s up to you. Why? Did you find someone to take home?” Harry nudged Niall with his shoulder and the two shared a grin.

“Yeah well...when I planned the Bachelor Party for my two favorite grooms I forgot to anticipate heart eyes you two would be exchanging all night.” Niall pretended to be put off, but Harry knew by the twinkle in his eye that Niall didn’t mind. Harry spotted the shy brunette across the room that caught Niall’s attention. “Besides, she’s gorgeous.”

“You’ve known us our entire lives, Niall. You really should know better.” Harry took a swig of his beer and made eye contact with Louis, who smirked and winked and wiggled his eyebrows. Harry licked his lips. 

“On a scale of 1 to one hundred,” Liam said sitting down on Niall’s other side “How obscene are they?”

Zayn smirked, and stood next to Liam, leaning into him. “Aren’t they always off the charts?”

Liam grinned at his husband. Niall rolled his eyes. 

“All four of you are off the charts. It’s a miracle I’ve stayed friends with you all.” He grinned between his favorite boys, his sarcasm shining through. The five of them had met in uni, Zayn and Louis as roommates, Harry and Liam in class, and Niall at a few parties. Zayn and Liam had figured themselves out pretty quick and gotten married right out of college. Now, three years after Zayn and Liam, Harry and Louis were finally tying the knot.

“Ah come on Niall, you love us!” Harry said, watching Louis clamor off stage and almost trip on the mic stand. “Besides, it’s my bachelor party. I’m allowed to flirt with my almost husband.” 

“Were you talking about me?” Louis said, breathless and sweaty, letting his hips swing deliciously side to side as he neared them. He walked right in between Harry’s legs and Harry thanked every deity and powers-that-be in existence that this incredible man was almost his husband. 

“Definitely,” Harry said, pulling Louis close. He buried his head into Louis’s neck and took in a deep breath. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, pulling just lightly. It made Harry’s vision go wobbly and his breath catch in his throat. “Home,” he mumbled into Louis’s neck. 

Louis hummed in agreement and turned to Niall. “I think I gotta get Harry home, gents. Can’t have a hungover groom tomorrow, can I?” He grinned cheekily at them and received three eye rolls in return. Harry started kissing Louis’s neck, slowly making his way to his jawline.

“I’ll call you a cab,” Zayn said. Liam shot him a look. “I guess I’ll call us one too…” Zayn smiled softly at Liam, who trailed his fingers up and down Zayn’s biceps looking at Zayn in a way that was both hungry and sweet. 

Niall glanced between his four friends and downed the rest of his drink. “Good night lads. I’ve got a girl to meet.” He hopped off the bar stool and strode over to the shy brunette, smiling his sweet smile.

Louis chuckled and Harry felt him vibrate in his arms. “Looks like we’re all getting laid tonight.” 

Harry tightened his grip around Louis’s waist. “God I hope so.” He breathed. Louis smirked and bit Harry’s lower lip. 

“Let’s get that cab, Haz.” He said, low and guttural. They left the bar, arms slung around each other’s hips, pulling each other impossibly closer as they shuffled out of the bar. They bid Zayn and Liam goodnight and tumbled into the cab for the short drive home. They stumbled through their front door, giggling as they went, Louis attempting to kiss Harry’s eyebrows and Harry attempting to pick Louis up bridal style. The finally made it to their bedroom, Harry gently placing Louis down on the bed, and laying over him, his arms on either side of Louis’s head. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Louis asked, grinning, his eyebrows high on his forehead, and tenderly licked Harry’s nose.

Harry pointedly looked Louis up and down. “I get to marry you tomorrow. I’m the luckiest man in the world.” 

Louis leaned up and kissed him, nibbling on his lower lip in a way that sent Harry’s heart into a frenzy. “We’re both lucky, love.” He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and flipped them over so Louis was in Harry’s lap with their legs wrapped around each other. He slid off Harry, to stand at the edge of the bed. Harry whimpered. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going right here,” Louis said, smirking. “You’re going to stay right there.” 

Harry smirked back. “Am I?” Harry felt desire pool in his belly. Louis somehow always knew exactly what to do to get Harry turned on. Not that he needed the help...sometimes just watching Louis read got him hard. 

Louis nodded and leaned forward, ghosting his lips over Harry’s. “Watch.” 

Harry wouldn’t have looked away if the house was on fire. Slow, agonizingly Louis undid the buttons of his blazer and shrugged it off his shoulders. The sheer black shirt he was wearing underneath allowed just a glimpse of his tattoos and Harry practically salivated at the thought of getting his tongue all over _ It Is What It Is _ splayed across Louis’s chest. Louis noticed. 

“Like what you see, darling?” His smirk hadn’t left his face and Harry just let his eyes wonder over Louis’s body. 

“I’m enjoying the view.” His voice came out husky and deep and Harry could see Louis’s eyes get darker. 

Louis blew Harry a kiss and slid his hands under his own shirt. He ran his hands across his stomach, slowly lifting his shirt up over his head, letting it fall on the floor with an air of nonchalance. 

“You’re certainly taking your sweet time,” Harry said gruffly. Not that he didn’t enjoy watching Louis get more and more bare, but he couldn’t help himself sometimes around Louis. He was the best part of Harry’s day and he wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over his man’s chest. 

“Watch,” Louis whispered, sliding his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and undoing the buttons. He slid them down his legs, taking his time and running his hands over his own legs, watching as Harry’s eyes followed the movements of his hands and felt his heart pick up its pace. He kept his pants on and instead walked over to Harry. “No touching.”   


“That’s just cruel and unusual punishment.” Harry teased. Louis began unbuttoning Harry’s flowered blouse, letting his fingers trail gently across the butterfly on his stomach. Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat. 

“You get the rest of our lives to touch me, love,” Louis said, frowning at a recalcitrant button, his tongue sticking out between his lips. Harry whined at the sight. Louis just smiled teasingly. 

“You’re making me so hard, baby,” Harry said, letting his want and desire seep through in his voice. If anything got Louis going, it was hearing Harry. Dirty talk, moans, whines. Louis loved it all. 

And Harry knew it. 

Louis finished unbuttoning Harry’s blouse and slide it over the other man’s shoulders, letting his delicate fingers trace the outline of the swallows, the butterfly, the laurels. Harry let out a moan when Louis’s fingers dipped near the waistband of his jeans. 

Louis smirked again and began undoing Harry’s jeans, tapping his hips to slide his jeans and his pants off in one fell swoop. Harry gasped, the desire in his stomach filling his whole body. He wanted his boy closer. He didn’t think it was possible, but Louis’s eyes went darker. 

Harry decided he’d had enough. “That’s enough of that.” He surged upward, standing in front of Louis to wrap the smaller man in his arms. Louis giggled and yelped.

“Harry!” He swatted at Harry’s arms but gave up and sank into the study hold of his lover’s arms with a sigh.

Harry kissed Louis’s cheekbones gently. “It’s the night before our wedding. I want close and cuddles and I want to spoon you.” 

“No rip-roaring sex?” Louis asked, nibbling on Harry’s neck and letting his hands wander along the taller man’s back. 

“Well, we should do that too, if you want. But I think that’s why we have a huge bed waiting for us in Fiji.” 

Louis chuckled and Harry grinned wickedly, before taking two quick steps backward with Louis still in his arms, and onto the bed, Louis giggling gleefully all the way. 

“I guess I can wait until Fiji. As long as I get a good morning blow job tomorrow.” Louis teased. 

Harry grinned. “Deal.” 

 

 

Harry rolled over and turned the alarm off. It was early, but not terribly so.

“Lou,” he whispered gently to the man still snuggling into his chest. “We’re getting married today.” Louis smacked his lips together and snuggled deeper into Harry’s chest. Harry let a small chuckle escape his lips. He checked the clock again then glanced back down at the man next to him. 

Thirty minutes. 

Thirty minutes before Niall and Liam and Zayn would come pounding into the room as Harry and Louis quickly threw clothes on, Niall shouting something about “being decent” and “you gotta get married today!”. Thirty minutes before being hurriedly shuffled to the waiting car, where Niall passed out bags for breakfast while the five of them rode to the garden, where they would meet up with Lou who would make sure they looked presentable and Gemma who would tear up and Lottie who would make sure their ties still matched for the hundredth time. 

Thirty minutes was plenty of time for that promised blow job. Harry kissed his way down Louis’s torso. 

“Good morning, almost husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/) and share the Masterpost for the story [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/post/161755176429/title-insatiable-desire-author-asphodelknox) if you like it!
> 
> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).


End file.
